


In Which Yuri Plisetsky Is Not And Won't Be A Chicken

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin Week, Otabek Altin Week Free Day, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, best way 2 survive a haunted house is to hook up in the storage closet, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Every year, the enormous wooden mansion went up and every year, Yuri passed right by it. He wasn’t really a haunted house person, or a horror movie person. Otabek knew that. He also knew that the mere suggestion that Yuri was too chicken to go was enough to get his stubborn boyfriend to not only attend, but buy the tickets too. Yuri cringed at how much he’d shilled out for the stupid excursion.“You wanna hold my hand?” Otabek teased as they stepped inside.





	In Which Yuri Plisetsky Is Not And Won't Be A Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee this was the submission I wrote for the yoi horror zine apps, but since I wasn't accepted for that I decided to make it my Halloween fic! Since Halloween is tomorrow night, I hope y'all enjoy this! This is also my free day piece for Otabek Altin week bc i really wanted to contribute, but didn't have much time!

 

“You scared?” Otabek asked as they stood in line, the haunted house towering not too far in front of them.

“Tch.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “No.”

“You always say that, but when we go to bed-“

“I’m _fine_. It’s a haunted house, Beks. They’re cheesy.”

“Not this one, I-“

“I know, I know. You worked at this one last year and it’s the _real deal_.” Yuri said, putting air quotes around the words. “I’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say.” Otabek shrugged as they moved towards the front of the line, handing their tickets to a cheap looking Pennywise.

Every year, the enormous wooden mansion went up and every year, Yuri passed right by it. He wasn’t really a haunted house person, or a horror movie person. Otabek knew that. He also knew that the mere suggestion that Yuri was too chicken to go was enough to get his stubborn boyfriend to not only attend, but buy the tickets too. Yuri cringed at how much he’d shilled out for the stupid excursion.

“You wanna hold my hand?” Otabek teased as they stepped inside.

It smelled like rotting wood and Yuri was positive it wasn’t for effect. He could hear the sound of couples in front of them screaming, chainsaws ahead of them whirring. His stomach turned a bit, eyeing the dark hall to the right they were expected to turn down, a worn painted white arrow on the floorboards directing them. “I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

They turned the corner and started down the dimly lit hallway. The first monster they encountered was tame enough. The wall gave way to hollowed out cells, the first one holding a man in a straitjacket behind wooden bars. Yuri had huffed and walked up close, annoyed that Otabek thought little enough of him that _this_ was supposed to scare him, but two bony arms jerked out from the darkness behind the actor, reaching right through the bars and inches from Yuri’s face. He yelped and stumbled back, red-faced as Otabek caught him, his breath quick as they walked forward and away from the first jump scare of the night.

“Don’t say a word.” Yuri swallowed, already trembling a bit as he tried to stand behind Otabek without being too obvious. “I just don’t like being touched.”

“It didn’t touch you, Yura.”

“Shut up.” He sighed, dragging his feet as he walked behind Otabek. He could see more cells up ahead, but figured if he stayed as close to the middle of the aisle as possible, nothing would touch him.

Yuri made it through the second jump scare, relatively unphased. He jumped a bit when a completely dark cell suddenly lit up, revealing a gratuitously gored zombie, but he kept his mouth shut. He could make it through this.

Otabek lead him around the next corner. It fed into an elevator, a man in a jumpsuit and a gas mask waiting to greet them.

“Do we… get in that?” Yuri swallowed.

“Mhm. Come on.” Otabek held out his hand and Yuri gave in and took it, squeezing tight as they stepped into the elevator. He hated small spaces.

The doors slid shut, leaving them with barely any light as the gas mask man pressed a few buttons and the elevator began to shake.

Yuri knew the elevator wasn’t actually moving up or down, but he still felt sick and pressed closer to Otabek. He didn’t like this.

The doors slid open on the opposite side they’d entered from, only for a Jason impersonator to burst through the door, chainsaw roaring.

Yuri screamed on sight, hugging Otabek’s arm and hiding his face in his shoulder. He’d been an idiot thinking he could prove something to Otabek tonight. He was ready to piss himself if one more thing jumped out at them.

Otabek tugged him through the opening between the actor and the doors, out into another hallway, but Yuri planted himself and shook his head.

“You win, you win. I hate it. I-I hate this.” Yuri gulped, looking with wide eyes at the dark hall in front of them. The environment had changed. The walls were cold steel now, lit only with flickering lightbulbs. It was a science lab theme that Yuri would have rolled his eyes at five minutes ago, but with the elevator doors shutting behind them and taking the gas mask man and Jason away, he was petrified of moving forward. “Can we go?”

“Um.” Otabek grimaced. “The only way out is to go all the way through.”

“Are you serious?” Yuri asked, his face paling. Shit, there were gonna be more people coming in behind them soon if he didn’t move and that meant the Jason actor would be back. He didn’t want to see him again. “B-Beka, I-I don’t think I can… C-Can they make an exception? Can we go back?”

“You can’t. You really can’t, Yura. Especially once you’re past the elevator.”

Yuri’s eyes welled with tears. Why was he always being such a dick and trying to prove himself tougher than Otabek? _Nothing_ phased Otabek Altin. It was a lost cause.

“Shit, Baby.” Otabek sighed. “I shouldn’t have pressured you to do this, I’m sorry.”

“I-I can go through.” He gulped. “It’s whatever.”

“No it’s not, you look terrified.” Otabek put an arm around Yuri’s waist and kissed his forehead, trying to take his mind off of the screams coming from up ahead. “Hey, I know a little place there won’t be any actors, or jump scares, or anything. It’s right around here, you just have to make it through like one or two more things.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll show you. We’ll still have to go through, but it’ll give you a chance to calm down, yeah?”

“Okay.” Yuri nodded, defeated as he leaned in to Otabek’s side. “I-I’m really not that scared, I just-“

“Baby, it’s fine. I know I tease you and stuff, but I’m not judging you.” He kissed the top of his head one more time and lead him forward.

They passed a glass window, showing the inside of a laboratory with a corpse on a table. Yuri knew it was fake, but the gore still made him nauseous. It was missing limbs.

Otabek moved him through fast and stepped right in front of him when a mad scientist lurched out, syringe in hand. Yuri still jumped, but it was far less terrifying with Otabek separating them. He clung to him as they continued until the environment shifted again, sirens ringing as warning lights flared over the hallway. A zombie apocalypse theme.

“Okay Baby, right here.” Otabek said, rushing up to the wall and prying at an edge between metal panels.

“Beka what the fuck?” Yuri hissed. “Don’t get us in trouble, they’ll torture us or something!”

“Shh.” Otabek pulled the panel of the wall back to reveal a storage closet, taking Yuri’s hand and yanking him inside before he pulled the panel back closed to cover them.

They were left in pitch black.

“This isn’t better!” Yuri whispered, trembling as he tried to see around them.

“Shush, we’re fine.” Otabek reached up to pull a chord and a single light bulb lit the closet. The shelves were full of Gatorades and power bars, some pallets of cheap Party City make up.

“W-What is-“

“It’s just a storage closet. We used it as kind of a secret break room.” Otabek shrugged. “Want to sit here a second and catch your breath?”

“Yeah.” Yuri sighed. He could barely hear the screaming with the phony metal blocking the now closed door. “I’m a moron.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute that you try to be brave.”

“How are you never scared of anything? You don’t flinch at movies, you walk through haunted houses like they’re nothing.” Yuri’s shoulders slumped. “I’m such a wuss.”

“You are not.” Otabek said, bending down a little to nuzzle their noses together, meeting Yuri’s eyes for a moment. “Who’s my soldier?”

“Don’t.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“My big brave ice tiger?” Otabek crooned as he turned his head and kissed down Yuri’s neck. He relaxed a little at the touch. “My champion Yura who could kick anyone’s ass at any time of day?”

“Apparently not if they wear a hockey mask and hold a rubber chainsaw.”

“Shh, everyone before us screamed too. Don’t feel so insecure.” He pulled up and tucked Yuri’s hair back behind his ears, so he could hold his cheeks. “Come here.”

Yuri ignored the muted noises from outside and let himself be pulled into a kiss. Otabek had this crazy ability to make all of his anxiety melt away. It came in handy at competitions. Otabek would pull him aside and press their lips together and every single jitter would disappear. He parted his lips and let Otabek’s tongue in, ignoring the ridiculousness of fooling around in the _middle of a haunted house_.

“Сізге ұнай ма?” Otabek whispered against his lips, his voice naturally lowering as it always did when he spoke his native tongue.

Yuri shivered at the words. He’d been learning Kazakh bit by bit and while he still couldn’t hold a conversation, he knew what those words meant. _You like that, don’t you?_

“Yes.” Yuri whimpered. His jeans were tight. Otabek knew what it did to him when he spoke that language and he was taking full advantage. “Could someone walk in on us here?”

“Nah, it’s the peak of the night. No one’s gonna be able to pull off a break without anyone noticing.” Otabek glanced down and smiled, bringing his hand between Yuri’s legs and squeezing the bulge through the denim. “Why, you want me to take care of this?”

“You’re such a dick sometimes.” Yuri huffed, his face burning red. “I’m not the kind of guy who fucks in public.”

“I’ve fucked you in the locker rooms at the rink literally more times than either of us can count.”

“That’s different. The stalls lock.”

“Well, could you maybe be a gets his dick sucked in public kind of guy?” Otabek asked, already sinking down to his knees.

“Beka, that floor is disgusting.”

“Hush, I’m fine.” He undid the button on Yuri’s jeans and let him lean against the shelves behind him before dragging the zipper down. “You can make noise if you want. No one will notice.”

Yuri bit hard on his lower lip and groaned through his teeth when Otabek started to mouth at his cock through his underwear. He always fucking teased like that.

“Cоншалықты әдемі.” Otabek mumbled against him. _So pretty_.

Yuri gasped when his underwear was pulled back, feeling the cold air against his cock, already slick with pre-cum as Otabek started to lick him in teasing little strokes of his tongue. “Fuck, Beka, you know I hate when you’re like this.”

“It’s too much fun.” Otabek grinned, sucking the head into his mouth for a moment and swallowing around it.

“Nnn, fucking suck it _please_.” Yuri begged, his head tipping back against the shelf. He was horrendous at being teased.

“So bossy.” Otabek said before giving in and taking Yuri properly in his mouth.

Otabek Altin didn’t do anything half assed. When he went down on Yuri, it was an _experience_. He had no gag reflex although Yuri didn’t want to think about what he had to go through to tame it. Once he’d decided Yuri had earned it, he took him fully in his mouth and put his hands to work. He’d cradle his balls in one hand, stroking the sensitive skin while slipping the other hand behind them to massage Yuri’s perineum. It was an especially sensitive spot for Yuri. Often they’d skip the blowjob during foreplay and Otabek would rim him down there until he was practically crying from pleasure.

Yuri clamped a hand over his mouth and moaned against his palm, letting his eyes fall shut as Otabek worked over him. He’d gone deaf by then. The screaming and eerie sound effects outside were just background noise as his thighs trembled from the sensation of Otabek’s mouth. He had to give it to him. Otabek always made up for everything.

Otabek swirled his tongue around his tip and looked up at Yuri, taking one of his hands and placing it on top of his head, so he would pull his hair. Otabek didn’t like being rough with Yuri, but he _adored_ Yuri being rough with him. He groaned around a mouthful of Yuri’s erection when his hair was tugged and pressed especially hard on his perineum.

“ _Beka_.” Yuri whimpered, taking his hand away from his mouth. “I-I’m gonna cum.”

Otabek started to hum around him, as if giving the go ahead, and Yuri’s hips jerked, his hand tightening on Otabek’s hair as he came in warm spurts down Otabek’s throat. He never understood how he could swallow so easily, but Otabek did, lapping up every drop until Yuri started to squirm from overstimulation. “Good?” He asked as he rose to his feet, leaning in to kiss Yuri’s warm cheek.

“Great.” Yuri panted. “Fuck, you’re kinky. I can’t believe you just sucked me off in a haunted house.”

“You’re just lucky I know this place so well.” Otabek laughed, wiping his mouth and reaching down to tuck Yuri’s softening cock back into his briefs. “Your dick is cute when it’s not hard. It’s cute when it’s hard too, but look at the little guy.”

“It is _not_ little.”

“Okay, no it’s not.” Otabek laughed, zipping Yuri’s jeans for him and buttoning them up again.

“You don’t have to do that part, you know.”

“I know, but I like taking care of you.” He hooked his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him into a close hug, pressing a few kisses into his hair. “Think you can make it to the exit? It’s just like two more parts and we’re out of here, but there’s a lot of jump scares up ahead.”

“Can you just stand in front of me?” Yuri asked, already well past trying to act unbothered by the actors that were about to jump at them. “And hold my hand. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you.” Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuri’s, letting him taste himself briefly on his tongue before he pulled away and looked towards the door. “Let me wait until it sounds like no one’s out there.”

When the coast seemed clear, Otabek pushed the door open and tugged Yuri out, quickly jamming the panel covering the door back into place and hurrying him down the hall to avoid being seen.

There was a jump scare right around the corner, Yuri screaming and latching onto Otabek’s waist from behind.

“Close your eyes, Baby. I’m just gonna rush us through. Hold on to me.” Otabek said and Yuri nodded, eyes clenched shut as he held onto Otabek’s hips and let himself be lead through the remainder of the house. He still yelped when he heard things jump out, but it wasn’t as frightening with his eyes closed.

In just a minute, they were out on the soft grass behind the house, mixed in with the crowd of other recovering terrified couples and excited thrill seekers who’d actually _enjoyed_ it.

“You okay?” Otabek asked, rubbing Yuri’s back as he caught his breath.

“Yeah.” He huffed. “Can we go home now?”

“The bike’s right around the corner.”

Yuri followed him back to the sidewalk and around the corner to the parking garage they’d left the motorcycle in. He clung to Otabek the whole way home, heart still racing, partly from the terror he’d just endured and partly from knowing he had a debt to repay once they got to bed.

Otabek was first to hop in the shower, leaving Yuri on the bed, staring anxiously at the darkness behind their closet door. Stupid haunted house. He was going to have nightmares for weeks.

Yuri quickly stripped back down to his underwear and went up to knock on the bathroom door, heart beating as he waited for an invitation.

“You can come in, Yura.”

Yuri stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him, sighing in relief at the light of the bathroom.

“Scared to be by yourself?” Otabek smiled, poking his head out from behind the curtain.

“No.” Yuri glared. “I just thought I might have given you blue balls earlier, so I came to-“

“It’s okay to be scared, Baby.” Otabek chuckled a bit and reached out a wet hand for Yuri to take. “Come in with me.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, but felt relief wash over him as he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower. “You know your dick looks pretty cute when it’s soft too.” He said as he looked down.

“Don’t look at it, or it won’t be soft.” Otabek laughed. “Little Beka’s pretty excitable.”

“Can I um…” Yuri blushed a bit and looked up at him as he started to get on his knees, but Otabek grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back up.

“Wait until we go to bed.” He murmured, nuzzling their noses together before turning his head and giving Yuri a proper kiss, just barely brushing his tongue over Yuri’s bottom lip. “Wanna take my time with you.”

“Okay.” Yuri sighed, his heart swelling a bit at the gesture. Otabek was such a romantic when it came to sex sometimes. Obviously, not earlier, but Yuri was relieved to end such a stressful night with a little love making. He pressed himself into Otabek’s wet chest and shut his eyes, felling the hot water roll down his back.

“You still feeling scared?”

Yuri shook his head, feeling Otabek’s heart thump against his ear. “I’m not scared when I’m with you, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have this beta'd or anything, but I hope y'all enjoyed! Come say hi on tumblr/twitter I'm nuttinonice on all platforms and also!! the domestic otayuri zine is still on sale if you want to check out the tumblr for it domesticotayurizine.tumblr.com <3


End file.
